charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Styx Feet Under
Styx Feet Under is the 5th episode of the seventh season and 139th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Paige casts a protection spell on an Innocent when Sirk, a Demon-Mortal Hybrid, tries to kill him to become fully demon. The spells goes wrong and the Innocent can't die. The spell blocks all deaths, and the Angel of Death recruits Piper to catch up the damage the spell has done. While Piper collects the souls of the dead, Paige and Phoebe must protect Harriet Casey, who's pregnant with Sirk's last relative. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. 7x5PhoebeWatchingDeath.png|Phoebe Halliwell 7x5Paige.png|Paige Matthews 7x5Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 7x5Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 7x5Darryl.png|Darryl Morris 7x5AngelofDeath.png|Angel of Death 7x5Sirk.png|Sirk 7x5Kyle.png|Kyle Brody 7x5Leslie.png|Leslie St. Claire 7x5Arthur.png|Arthur Casey 7x5Harriet.png|Harriet Casey 7x5Kyra.png|Kyra Magical Notes 'Spells' *Paige cast a protection spell on Arthur Casey. The spell kept him alive, even when Sirk's fire ball made a hole in his stomach. 'Potions' *Paige made a vanquishing potion for Sirk's Demonic Half. It also killed his Mortal Half. 'Powers' *'Energy Balls: '''Used by Sirk to attack Arthur Casey, Kyra and Harriet Casey. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blast Sirk. *'Levitation:' Used by Sirk to get back on his feet after Piper knocked him down. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Sirk to attack Piper and Paige and to kill Paige. *'Fireballs:' Used by Sirk to attack Arthur. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to redirect Sirk's Fire Ball. *'Shimmer-Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Sirk and Kyra. *'Dark Wisping:' Type of Teleportation used by the Angel of Death and Piper (as Angel of Death). *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige and Leo. *'Soul Absorption:' Used by the Angel of Death to claim the souls of dead people, but Paige's spell blocks all deaths. After the spell was lifted, he (and Piper) could continue to collect souls. *'Conjuration:' Used by the Angel of Death to conjure Death's List. *'Necrokinesis:' Used by the Angel of Death to kill Piper. *'Portal Creation:' Used by Angels of Death to open portals to the Afterlife. *'Divination:' Used by Kyra to show Sirk the future, using her Pool. *'Sensing:' Used by Sirk to sense if Harriet Casey really was pregnant. *'Telepathy:' Used by Sirk to telepathically contact the Charmed Ones. *'Power Absorption:' Sirk absorbed the powers of his victims. After killing Paige, he got the ability to enter Magic School. *'Healing:' Used by Leo when he tried to heal Paige, but it failed since she was already dead. *'Premonition:' Phoebe received a premonition in which she saw Sirk attacking Harriet in Magic School. *'Thermal Balls:' Used by Sirk when he wanted to kill Harriet. *'Telekinesis: Used by the Angel of Death to fling Sirk through the portal to the Afterlife. '''Artifacts *'Scrying Crystal' - a magical pendant used for scrying. Piper scried for Arthur Casey after he ran off, but Paige's protection spell protected him. After the Angel of Death lifted the spell, Piper was able to find him (dead). *'Death's List' - A list with all the names of people who died and those who are about to die. Beings Magical Beings *'Sirk - '''An Upper-Level Reptilian Demon/Human hybrid also known as '''Kevin Casey'. Sirk embraced his evil side and hoped to convert to a full demon by killing all his human relatives. He comes to San Francisco to kill off his cousin, Arthur Casey, and his wife Harriet, who happens to be pregnant. His demonic half was vanquished by Phoebe, while his human half died from the injuries. *'Kyra - '''A demonic Seer who helps Sirk conspire to kill off his human relatives. *'The Angel of Death - The Angel of Death claims the souls of those who died and takes them to the afterlife. It is useless to fight him, as he can't be destroyed for there is always death. Life exists because of death. He cannot be stopped and never gives up a claim. He is neit good or evil he is here to put right the grand design Mortals *Arthur Casey - An Army chaplain and a relative of Sirk. Married to Harriet Casey, he had a protection spell cast upon him by Paige, which went awry, after one of Sirk's lightning bolts hollowed his torso out. He was eventually killed after saying goodbye to his wife. *Harriet Casey - Married to Arthur, Harriet was not related to Sirk by blood but happened to be pregnant with Arthur's child and so became Sirk's prey. She was attacked twice by Sirk but survived both attempts. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|Styx Feet Under WB Trailer *The title is a reference to the river Styx, which'' is the river that the dead must cross in Greek Mythology to reach Hades' realm of the Underworld and the popular HBO drama series ''Six Feet Under, about a family that runs a funeral home. *The trailer for this episode makes it look like Agent Brody uses the help of Kyra, although they will meet for the first time in Witchness Protection. *Phoebe has her first Premonition since her active powers were taken away in Crimes and Witch-Demeanors - this means she only has two more to get back: levitation and empathy. She regains her powers back in Season 9. *Simon Templeman previously appeared as the Angel of Death in the season 3 episode Death Takes A Halliwell and will later appear in the season 8 episode Vaya Con Leos. *When Piper collects the old man's soul, they go to the ghostly plane, which is where Piper and Leo were trapped and conceived Chris in the season 6 episode The Courtship of Wyatt's Father. *To comply with the rule that only people to die -or already dead- are able to see the Angel of Death, there are two possible explanations of why many persons that didn't ultimately die could see him or Piper (on her role as Death): he wanted to be seen; or the fact that Paige actually died, Phoebe and Harriet both were on the list, Piper was recruited by him, and Leo was an Elder at that time. *Piper is the only Charmed One to have become a Neutral being, an Angel of Death. *Death's list contains the names of many Charmed crew members. *This is the final season 7 episode to have the Avatars be absent until after Charmageddon. *The plot for this particular episode is similar to the one's of the Final Destination movies. In the first movie, they talk about an Angel of Death, meanwhile, the second movie mentions Death's list, which is one of the main aspect of this episode. One of the main characters, Clear, mentions about as Carter Horton in Final Destination.]] cheating death which is what Phoebe thought she did in this episode, although it backfires and instead of Phoebe dying, it unintentionally causes her sister, Paige, to die. While in all of the movies, the center plot revolves around them saving one each other, therefore changing the way there meant to die, but as learned in this episode, death is not something you can escape and like witnessed all movies, all the characters eventually die. Ironically, Kerr Smith who plays Kyle Brody on Charmed, played a big role in the first movie as Carter Hortan and by being the second last one to die and one of the main things that causes the events to happen was a premonition which is the power Phoebe finally gets again after getting it taken away. Glitches *In the beginning when you see Piper and Paige sitting in the car talking on their cell phones, Paige has hers in her right hand. You can see she has a ring on one of her fingers. In different shots the ring is gone. *When Piper and the old man got to the ghostly plane, and the doors of the room opened, one can see something on the floor behind one of those doors, probably the leg of the person who opened the door. On the next shot, it's not there anymore. *When Phoebe throws the potion at the demon in Magic School, the demon dies, but Magic School is suppose to be protected, so that nobody on the grounds can die. *When Phoebe and Leslie where chatting, by the end of the episode, one can clearly see the microphone and the person carrying it reflected on Paige's car window. International Titles *'''French: La Mort Lui Va Si Bien *'Czech:' Cesty do záhrobí *'Spanish (Spain): '''El ángel de la muerte *'Spanish (Latin America):' Tratos con la muerte Photo Gallery Episode Stills 7x05-sirk_justcharmed.jpg 7x05-leo-piper styx.jpg phoebe3 styx.jpg phoebe2 styx.jpg phoebe-leo styx.jpg photo01995.jpg photo04adsd.jpg photo10.jpg 705f.jpg 705i.jpg Behind The Scenes 164.jpg Screen Caps Quotes :'Piper' ''(to phone): This is ridiculous. We need more than ten cases of beer. :Paige (to phone): Look, we can't keep doing this, Phoebe, because Piper and I actually have lives. :Piper (to phone): Ok, call Phil at the beauty bar, and he will lend you a couple cases of beer. I will call the distributor tomorrow. :Paige (to phone): (sighs) No, Phoebe, I haven't seen the demon or half-demon or whatever the hell he is. Yeah, I think demon fighting is important, but you, missy, are at home doing research, and Piper and I are here on the front lines. :Both: Uhh. I got to go. Bye. :(They both hang up.) :Paige: Why is it every time Phoebe runs away from a guy that we actually pay for it? :Piper: I know. She sleeps with Leslie, and suddenly she's got us chasing demons all over town while P3 falls apart. :Paige: And she has to get her active powers back, because we can't keep picking up the slack. :Piper: I wish the demon would hurry up and attack already. :Paige: You know, it's okay. I cast a protection spell on the innocent, so it should be all right. :Piper: Excuse me? You did what? :Paige: I cast a protection spell, because, you know, you can't keep watching them all the time. :Piper: Paige, protection spells backfire. That's why we don't use them. :Paige: Don't worry about it. I got the spell from my best grad student. I'm all over it. :Piper: Well, it better be, because the chaplain's on the move. :Piper: It sure as hell isn't my problem. :Paige: Stop yelling at Death. :(In a wisp of smoke, Piper appears in the Living Room.) :Piper: Whoa. :(Phoebe turns and sees Piper magically appear.) :Phoebe: Whoa, how'd you do-- What are you wearing? :Piper: (to Paige) You didn't tell her. :Paige: No. (rolls her eyes) Okay, fine. Piper's dead. :Phoebe: What? :Piper: I'm not dead. I'm Death. As if my life wasn't busy enough already. :Phoebe: What?! :Paige: Okay, long story short. Um...Death has temporarily recruited Piper. :(Piper holds out her hand and a parchment appears.) :Piper: And now I have to collect all the souls on this list before the coroner starts cutting up my body. :Phoebe: Cutting up your body? :Piper: Autopsy. :(Phoebe gasps.) :Angel of Death: Interesting how our paths keep crossing, isn't it? :(Kevin's soul rises out of his body.) :''Sirk: What happened?'' :Angel of Death: Come. :Phoebe: Ah-ah-ah! Not so fast. I want Paige's soul back. :Angel of Death: Sorry. You know the rules. :Phoebe: Yeah, I do, better than you think. Check your list. He's not on it. (His list appears in his hand.) We changed the circumstances. :Angel of Death: First, you want to stop a soul from moving on, and now you want to add one. :Leo: Not add. Trade. His soul for Paige's. :Angel of Death: This is unprecedented. :Sirk: What? No, you can't do that. :Phoebe: Keeps your precious cosmic balance in order, doesn't it? What have you got to lose? :Sirk: You can't be taking her seriously. :Phoebe: Dude, you're dead. Start acting the part. :Angel of Death: This has been quite a remarkable day. Even for me. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7